Bath
by Rujja00
Summary: Aloy returns to her house in Meridian, and receives an unexpected visitor. Erend/Aloy LEMON! Part one.
1. Chapter 1

Aloy had gone to find answers, listening to more of GAIA and Sobek's talks together. She found her body, and finally felt some kind of closure. The world was safe now, and her thoughts were on how to go about her life. She had wanted answers for so many years of her life, 2 days and she thought she'd have them. Then it turned to weeks as she went around the land trying to find out what happened to the old ones. The final battle was won.

HADES was no more, and she at last felt a sort of peace after days of traveling by strider to the woman's grave. Aloy supposed she was her 'mother', so to speak. Even though the Nora believed the All Mother was... Being this Anointed was bothersome however, as they wanted to bow to her. She didn't let them, feeling torn between how they used to treat her. Erend was right, at the Proving with the envoys. It was cruel.

First shunned, then worshiped? It wasn't right. Maybe that's why she was heading to Meridian first. She thought she'd go to the sacred lands later. A sawtooth, of all things attacked her though, almost took out the strider, but left her bruised and with a few small cuts here and there. She rode up the hills to the city gates, then went on her feet the last bit.

The guards recognized her, nodding to her standing at attention as she passed. Her thoughts went to Avad, seeing him made her feel a bit hesitant. Last time he did apologize about asking her to be by his side. She wasn't naive enough to think it was just as some advisor. She didn't like being some replacement. Erend was the captain now, she wondered if she'd see him here.

She thought about him before, off and on. The way he looked at her when he told her they were there for her before the final battle. She couldn't get the ghosts out of her mind that night, so they turned to Erend. What was with that look? She didn't recognize it.

The city was grand, like she remembered it. It was late afternoon when she walked slowly among the merchants to sell what she had stripped from machines before heading to Olin's old place for some rest.

Erend walked along the streets, trying to sober up. Drinking had him again, this time trying to drown out her image. Every time he saw something red, he hoped it was her. No, just a red dress or cloth. Before the battle of the spire, he wanted to tell her. His men were there, he didn't want them to hear, lest they think he'd be too distracted. When the bridge fell, he was terrified. Aloy came however, bruised, but alive. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, but others were there and he chickened out.

After she walked off beating HADES, he went up to her, she almost shot him, and his hands went up. Yet again, he felt like a coward, not hugging her or admitting his feelings. She saved so many lives, he was sure his own drunkard self wasn't worth much.

Oh he could tell that Nora boy like her, the way he looked at her. It made Erend want to punch him. Why? It's not like she was his. 'She's not yours'. His thoughts pissed him off, and he leaned against the wall, and hit it with his gloved hand. Sighing, he went on, finding himself at Olin's old house. Aloy hadn't given him time to think much, then learning of his betrayal... She found his sister, he actually had time to say goodbye. She defeated Dervahl, saved the city. Who wouldn't love her for that? Love? He figured it had come to that. Wanting to see her, maybe that's why he was now standing outside this place. Olin's place was technically hers now, given to her by the Sun King himself. He heard about his proposal to Aloy, boy did that make him want to scream.

How dare he after his sister died? How dare he even suggest that they- His anger was getting the better of him again. He cursed under his breath as he went right on into the house, realizing there were lamps lit up the stairs. At first the brief thought of someone else in here pissed him off. Then he heard quiet footsteps, a sound upstairs, and he thought of Aloy.

Was she here? He didn't stop to think, he bolted upstairs, and saw a mess of red hair. He began to smiled soon as he saw it, then eyes widened as she began to turn around to face him.

"Erend!?"

Selling most her things, Aloy headed for the house that was given to her. Looking in a mirror that was left there, as well as some other basic furnishings, including a tub for bathing, and she frowned. Her hair was a mess, a bit matted and she was still bruised and had dirt on her clothing. Shaking her head, she went to the tub, uncovered it, and messed with some levers until she found hot water. Amazing what the Carja had built.

Once it was filled, she began to undress. First her armor she lay neatly on the bed, then tossed her clothing to the ground, picking up a large towel that had been laying on the side of the tub. She had just picked it up when she heard heavy boots rushing up the stairs. Holding it in front of her as she whipped around, it wasn't anything she had expected.

"Erend?!" She cried out, now fully wrapped in the cloth, though it was fairly short, some few inches above her knees.

It had come to his mind somewhere, that she was practically naked, but the sight of her made his heart beat faster. Erend closed the distance between them and hugged her, then suddenly he was on his back, blinking trying to figure out what happened.

Was he drunk? She could smell it on his breath. Aloy shoved him away, even if it felt to be held. But as he lay there, she wondered if she had hurt him.

"Erend-what are you doing in here?"

Although his head was swimming, realizing she had but a mere towel around her suddenly came to him. Oh. OH. He sat up and swallowed hard, then slapped his hand over his eyes. "S-sorry! I didn't know you'd be here! I-I-" He couldn't find the right words. Were there any? Sorry that he barged in and saw her backside? Well, maybe.

Aloy gripped the towel to her body so tightly, it showed her curves. "Erend...Are you...ok?" She didn't want to hurt him, she just was shocked that he came so close so suddenly.

"Ah-y-yeah."

"What are you doing in here though?"

Erend bit his cheek. "I thought...I was checking in on it, then I thought someone may be here, the lamps-and-" He was stumbling again.

"You're drunk." She stated.

"Not really, I was taking a walk and found myself here. I uh-sorry for barging in. I didn't mean to see-"

"See what?" She huffed. What did he see? Erend cursed himself.

"N-nothing!" Liar. He stumbled a bit getting up, then looked down as he opened his eyes behind his hand. "Erend-" She started, sounding upset.

"Ok ok! Just a bit, nothing much!"

Aloy flushed, and image of him seeing her made her think she should be ashamed of how it made her feel. Nervous, excited?"I am so sorry. I-I'll leave!" He turned his back and took a step before she called out to him.

"W-wait." What was she saying? Her heart beat faster. "I was...surprised, I didn't expect to see you here. At all." Erend's brow furrowed. Did she want him to stay? All kinds of thoughts rushed through his mind now.

Aloy took a step forward. "I'm sorry I left so soon after the spire." She said, feeling guilty she didn't really say goodbye. "I needed to find something.." Erend almost turned around.

"You? No, Aloy-well, honestly it hurt. We-missed you... I missed you, I didn't know where you had gone. I just-I worried about you." Aloy went closer. "I was just hoping you'd find the times for two minutes..." It was what she had said then, after she beat Dervahl. That she'd have two minutes for him. She wasn't sure completely why, but she was now just behind him.

"I do now." She said softly.

He heard her, she sounded so close.

"Erend...look at me." Despite all that separated them was a piece of cloth, he did. He turned around to meet her eyes, then she kissed him. It didn't take long before his hands went to her face, cupping it and kissing her back. Her grip loosened on the towel as one hand traveled down to her hip and gave it a light squeeze. The whole situation wasn't lost on her, and the heat she felt spread through her body.

Erend's other hand then went to her back, pulling her closer to him, somewhat aware of how tight his pants were feeling. Hammer and steel she was soft. He could feel her warm body, even through the cold steel of his armor. Somewhere he hands left the towel and traveled up his chest, fumbling with the locks at first, then finding them and the top half of his armor slipped off. His eyes opened at the loss of the weight, and realizing what she was doing, he pulled back just enough to speak.

"I-you sure about this? I'm willing-don't get me wrong, I just-" Aloy kissed him again.

"I'm sure." Was all she breathed out before his lips crashed on hers again. He helped her undo his armor, shrugging it off until he was wearing just his under clothing. He then looked down at her, the towel barely holding on. He could see a bit of cleavage, and he took off his shirt, his body more prepared than ever for what was to come.

"Aloy." He moaned, then tore off her towel, leaving her completely open to his hands. Bringing them up her sides, then he breasts, she gasped. First his calloused hands squeezed them, and he ducked his head to suck on a nipple. The warmth pooled between her legs and she closed her eyes as his mouth went to the other one. Erend pulled away just long enough to release his shaft from the pants, then picked her up and lay her on the bed before laying on top of her.

Her eyes went down to look at him, and for a moment she felt a bit of hesitation. She told him she was sure, but would that thing fit inside her? His hands ran down her sides, then one lay over between her legs. He watched her reaction as he touched her, and slipped a finger into her, moving slowly around. Aloy gasped again at the feeling, letting out a small moaned, closing her eyes.

Erend felt his shaft grow harder, and as soon as she felt wet enough, he pressed the tip to her bundle of nerves, rubbing it along her folds to get it wet. "Erend!" She moaned, her hands gripping his arms. "I love you-" He admitted, then pushed into her, breaking past her barrier. Aloy cried out, something in him felt guilt, so he sat there inside her until she moved.

Soon he was thrusting slowly in and out, kissing her and her moans drove him forward. Aloy swore this would be her undoing, feeling all this heat inside her. Erend's cock rubbing at her walls just urged it to become almost unbearable. Panting now, Erend felt her legs hug his waist, then moved upward and wrapped around him, letting him get deeper inside her.

She was so hot around him, he could only squeeze his eyes shut as he came closer to the brink. He had been lonely, these past weeks, thinking of her sometimes got heated in his mind, but nothing was like this. It felt as if she was milking him, and he thrust faster. Aloy met him with picking her butt up off the soft bed to meet his thrusts, and felt his release come as he spilled himself inside her.

Aloy never felt anything like this before, as he thrust at a quicker pace. Her nails clawed his back, and she saw stars. She was on fire and it felt so good, she called out his name as she hit her own climax. He lay on her for a moment, then rolled off. Aloy felt his heat leave her, but then his arms went around her, holding her close to him. She kissed him, her breathing starting to slow down.

"I love you too." She sighed, and closed her eyes. Erend smiled and closed his own eyes, drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark outside when Aloy opened her eyes, widening them when she saw Erend's face close to hers. Oh. Right. She was going to bathe, when he bolted to her. Erend turned on his back, his arm slipping from her hip. Biting her lip, Aloy sat up on the bed, feeling an ache between her legs.

What was she thinking, bedding him so quickly after seeing him again? She loved him, but it was a bold move. As she stood, he began to snore, and she smiled. By now the water was cold, so she let it drain before putting more hot water in it. She could feel the sweat stick her hair to her face, now mostly from their coupling. Speaking of which, she'd have to change the bed cover.

The water was heaven on her aching legs, first scrubbing all the dirt and sweat off, washing her hair until she was sure she got everything. She got out of the tub, drained it again, picked up the previously discarded towel and began to dry herself off.

Erend made a noise and she went over to him, her eyes scanning his face. He could sleep pretty deeply. He mumbled something, and she sat by him, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Aloy." Aloy flushed when his eyes slightly opened, and almost cried out in surprise when his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her on top of him. He lifted his head to kiss her, and she moaned, remembering how it felt with him inside her. All Mother, was she wanting to bed him again so soon? The ache between her legs had lessened, but that heat pooled there again.

"Erend... Erend!" She cried out, her hands shaking him. His eyes flew open, looked down and opened his mouth. "Ah." His arms loosened and she sat up, straddling him. She took a look at his face, then decided to throw her hesitations away a second time.

Aloy felt his eyes on her, and it made her flush, being so exposed. "You're beautiful...don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said, and sat up to kiss her. Erend felt himself become harder again, it was almost like he was still dreaming of her, but he'd never been so alert of what his body was telling him to do, save for in battle.

She swallowed, running her wet folds against his cock, making him moan. It didn't take much for him to become hard, and Aloy set herself down on him, taking in a sharp breath on how it felt. Erend's hands cupped her butt and began to help her move up and down on him, and soon there were grunts and moans filling the house as their coupling became intense. Aloy cried out as her second climax hit her hard, rocking back and forth as the waves rippled through her whole body.

Watching Aloy ride him, he couldn't hold back this time, and reached his own climax, her rocking on him smearing his release over them.

So much for getting clean. But oh it was worth it, Aloy bent over onto his chest, panting. Erend's hands moved to her hips, then sat up and kissed her. Sighing into him, Aloy kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. "I think we should get up." She said, between kisses. Erend paused, looking around.

"It's dark, what for?"

"To clean up..." Erend looked down at the sheets where they first made love, then down at her still straddling him. Aloy felt her face flush as he eyed her. "I really need to-Erend!" Aloy gasped, his thumb running over the bundle of nerves between her legs.

True, he was a bit dirty as well, but he wanted her to stay in bed with him. "I don't mind being a little dirty." Aloy bit her lip as his finger rubbed over it again, coaxing a sigh from her.

"Erend- oh." She was going to get up, going to stop him when he inserted a finger into her still wet folds. She didn't mean to moan, it only encouraged him. Aloy gave into the feeling, letting him flip them so he was on top, and slid inside her. Somewhere she was aware she was making a lot of noise during sex, but didn't care. His length stroking her lit something inside her that she didn't want to let go. She figured they would get clean eventually, somewhere during the night. Maybe.


End file.
